


My Turn

by Climbergirlio



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Missing Scene, Nabrina for the win, Roz is a good friend, and she also totally ships Nabrina just saying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28625130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Climbergirlio/pseuds/Climbergirlio
Summary: In 4x05 Sabrina and Nick have talk in the library. This is my take on the very brief missing scene between when he shows up and when they are in the library.
Relationships: Harvey Kinkle/Rosalind "Roz" Walker, Nicholas Scratch/Sabrina Spellman, Robin Goodfellow (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Theo Putnam
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37
Collections: hekiv's CAOS collection





	My Turn

“So who’s next?”

Hands go up across the room and Sabrina and Roz sigh-exhale together. This is going to be a long day. 

“I think it’s my turn,” a familiar voice calls from the back of the crowd. 

Sabrina stiffens before the students even have the chance to part almost unconsciously so he may make his way to the front. He is dressed like a Baxter High jock and she can’t help the shock that must be written all over her face. She looks him up and down to ensure her first perception was correct. Yes, he is dressed like a Baxter High jock. 

“Nicolas.” Sabrina greets. 

Whispers are already shooting through the crowd. “Hey, Spellman.”

As if she needs to deal with him too, “Roz, are you good to handle questions on your own for a moment? It appears I will have some questions of my own that need answers.”

“Yeah, no, I’m good.” Roz looks both a little surprised and mischievous. She then leans close and whispers, “I’m sure you two have a lot to talk about.” Sabrina flushes briefly, but refuses to be discomposed. 

“If you all will excuse me for a moment, I need to talk to my uhhh… friend Nicolas here. Roz is more than capable of answering your questions on her own and I am fully confident that I would agree with any answers she provides you with.”

Sabrina stands up and stalks out of the room, leading the way to the library. He smirks slightly when he recognizes the doorway, no doubt remembering when they ditched the Valentine’s Day dance to make out here. She isn’t phased by the memory, and leads him to a section that is currently unoccupied. She intentionally chooses somewhere that does not have a couch so that their conversation will take place standing. This needs to be kept brief. 

“Care to explain yourself, Nick?”

~*~

Meanwhile back at the co-president’s table, Roz smiles. She doesn’t need the cunning or any gift of prophecy to know how  _ that _ relationship is going to go. It is quite obvious to, well, literally everyone that Nick and Sabrina still have feelings for one another. Even if she doesn’t take him back right away, Roz is sure that the double dates she and Harvey go on with Theo and Robin will soon expand to triple dates. 

Roz turns back to the mass of students and grins, “well now, with the exception of ex-boyfriends, does anyone else have questions?”

The hands go up as she finishes speaking and the clamor of voices returns. Roz looks into the sea and calls on someone. A witch’s work is never done. 


End file.
